the_goldenfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria
Terraria is a 2D action-adventure sandbox video game developed by Re-Logic. The game was initially released for Microsoft Windows in May 2011. Initial release date: May 16, 2011 Platforms: Android, PlayStation 4, iOS, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS Developers: Re-Logic, Engine Software Genres: Action-adventure game, Survival game Modes: Single-player video game, Multiplayer video game Publishers: Re-Logic, Headup Games Terraria (/tərəriːə/) is a 2D action-adventure sandbox video game developed by Re-Logic. The game was initially released forMicrosoft Windows in May 2011. It was later released for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, iOS, and Android in 2013, forWindows Phone, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One in 2014, for OS X, Linux, and Nintendo 3DS in 2015, and for Wii U in 2016. Terraria is a sandbox 2D game with gameplay that revolves around exploration, building, and combat. The game has a 2D sprite tile-based graphical style reminiscent of the 16-bit sprites found on the SNE The game is noted for its classic exploration-adventure style of gameplay, similar to titles such as the Metroid series and Minecraft. The game starts in a procedurally generated world. The player starts with three basic tools: a pickaxe for mining, a shortsword for combat, and an axe for woodcutting. Many resources, notably ores, can be found while mining or exploring underground caves. The player begins with 100 health, which can eventually be increased up to 500 by finding special items underground. Some resources, and most items, may only be found in certain areas of the map, stored in common and rare containers, or dropped by certain enemies.The player uses resources to craft new items and equipment at an appropriate crafting station for that recipe. For example, tables or other items can be crafted at a work bench, and bars can be smelted from ore at a furnace. Several advanced items in Terraria require multiple crafting operations where the product of one recipe is used as an ingredient for another. The player can encounter many different enemies in Terraria such as simple slimes, zombies, demon eyes, and various region-specific enemies. The occurrence of certain enemies depends on several factors including time, location, random events, and player interactions.The player can fight against enemies with swords, bows, guns, magic spells, and other weapons. Each map will have several zones with unique items and unusual enemies. The player may also battle powerful boss monsters with a number of different combat mechanics, such as the Eye of Cthulhu and King Slime, that can drop rare items and large amounts of in-game currency. All bosses can be summoned by using certain items, destroying blocks through the world, or when certain criteria are met. Several of the bosses can spawn naturally in certain places and times. The defeat of these bosses is often tied to in-game progression. For example, the Dungeon is inaccessible before Skeletron's defeat, and it is unaffected by the activation of Hardmode until Plantera is defeated. Upon defeating Plantera, the difficulty of Dungeon enemies rises drastically with new enemies. Occasionally, the player will have to defend their base against invasions such as the Goblin Army and the Martian Invasion, or against events that affect the entire world, including the Frost Moon and the Solar Eclipse. By completing specific goals (such as defeating a boss or finding a gun item), players can attract non-player characters (NPCs) to occupy structures or rooms they have built, such as a merchant, nurse, or wizard.1 Some NPCs can be acquired by finding them throughout the world and will then reside in the player's house. Characters may then buy or sell items and certain services from NPCs with coins found in the world. Other examples of NPCs include the clothier, the truffle (a sentient mushroom), and the tax collector. Some NPCs cannot currently be found in the mobile versions of the game. The game includes a currency system in the form of coins that can be used to complete transactions with NPCs, used as decorations, or used as ammunition in some weapons. The coins, listed in order of value and rarity, are copper, silver, gold, and platinum, with copper used as the base unit. The coin system is similar to real-life currency systems, as a certain amount of one currency (i.e. 100) will amount to another and will be automatically converted. One platinum coin is worth 1,000,000 copper coins. Coins can be obtained by slaying monsters, breaking some blocks, and selling items to NPCs. The player is able to construct contraptions made from wires and mechanisms collected around the world or purchased from NPCs. These systems allow for easier gameplay and gaining the upper hand in combat by performing helpful tasks such as disguising buildings, instantly teleporting the player long distances, and dealing damage to enemies. These machines can also be randomly generated underground and in dungeons where they can harm reckless players. The game recognizes many different biomes and areas, defined by the blocks that exist in the vicinity, each home to a unique set of enemies. The most prominent biomes on the world map are the Forest, Jungle, Desert, Snow, the Hallow, the Dungeon, Oceans, the Underworld, and the two evil, corrupted biomes known as the Corruption and the Crimson. However, only one of these evil biomes will appear naturally in a world. Other minor biomes exist and affect the variety of enemies that spawn, expanding the list to include: Floating Islands, Spider Nests, Outer Space, Glowing Mushroom Caves, Granite Caves, Marble Caves, and the Lihzahrd Temple. Some of the biomes have bosses associated with them such as the Dungeon (Skeletron) and the Lihzahrd Temple (Golem). The Corruption and Crimson biomes gradually spread across the world once entering Hardmode, converting many normal block types to their Corruption or Crimson counterparts. The Hallow acts as a good equivalent to the world's evil biome, and will also spread across the world. Both the Hallow and the evil biomes cannot spread over each other, over empty space, or over blocks with no biome equivalent. These biomes can also merge with some other biomes to form hybrid biomes (e.g., Corrupted Desert, Hallowed Ice) with unique enemies and blocks. The evil biomes will slowly convert the Jungle into plain Corruption or Crimson, but the Hallow cannot convert it. By summoning and defeating a boss called the Wall of Flesh for the first time, the player activates "hardmode". Hardmode causes drastic changes to the player's world. A much larger part of the world becomes corrupted by the world's evil biome and the new Hallow biome emerges. The change to hardmode also adds many new and much stronger enemies throughout the world, as well as new NPCs, bosses, ores, and items available for crafting or acquiring from enemies and boss drops. Three new bosses you can fight upon entering Hardmode are the Destroyer, the Twins, and Skeletron Prime, which are upgraded mechanical versions of the pre-hardmode bosses. Once the player defeats all the mechanical bosses, pink bulbs will start to spawn in the underground jungle. Destroying these bulbs will summon Plantera, a giant plant-like boss that chases and shoots deadly thorns at the player. Defeating Plantera will drop a Temple Key which can be used to grant access to the Lihzahrd Temple located in the jungle. Inside the Lihzahrd Temple, there is always an Lihzahrd altar which can be used to summon the next boss, the Golem. However, you will need a power cell which can be found in chests or rarely be dropped by Lihzahrd enemies. The Golem is a giant stone-like statue with retractable hands and a head that can shoot powerful lasers. After the Golem is defeated, new NPCs appear outside the Dungeon called Cultists. The Cultists will not attack the player unless provoked. If they are killed, their leader, a boss called the Lunatic Cultist, will attack the player. Upon defeat of this boss, four space-themed minibosses called the Stardust, Vortex, Nebula, and Solar Pillars will appear throughout the world, and the player is free to destroy them in any order. The pillars do not attack the player directly, but they are defended by powerful enemies. After the fourth pillar is destroyed, the final boss, the Moon Lord, will attack the player. Upon defeating the Moon Lord, the player will have beaten the game's main storyline. The game also features an expert mode difficulty. Enabled when creating a world, expert mode increases the difficulty of the game by doubling the health and attack of monsters and bosses, further increasing the strength of weaker enemies after hardmode, giving the bosses new attack patterns, decreasing the effectiveness of life regeneration, and other tweaks. To deal with the higher attack damages of expert mode the defense statistic is more effective than in normal mode. In addition to the higher difficulty level, expert mode increases the chance for enemies to drop rare items, and adds new items that can only be obtained by defeating the bosses on expert mode.